Sarah vs The Omen
by ChuckDawg61
Summary: A night in the future from unofficial spoilers after 4:15


_Sarah vs. the Omen_

_A/N: This one shot takes place after 4.15 and some of it is based on spoilers I've seen from unofficial sources. I'm not sure how valid they are, but if they're true and you don't want to be spoiled don't read any further. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck or anything else in this story._

She still remembers the day when she first felt it like it was yesterday. The forgotten feeling of adrenalin coursing through her veins as she made her way through the jungles of Thailand. The satisfying feeling of sweat stinging her eyes and the taste of blood on her lips made her feel alive as she fought in the primitive fighting cage against one of their best.

She hasn't felt so alive in years.

The feeling was quickly replaced by the happiness and relief she felt when she had the man that she loved safely back with her, but little did she know at the time that the seed of unrest had been planted.

His mother saw it before she even realized it when they worked together to take down Volkoff. Mary Bartowski knew what Sarah was feeling and even though at the time Sarah rejected it, she later realized how much the older agent and she were alike.

She hated her at the time for her hurtful words, but she realized later that she was only trying to save her and her son the pain that was sure to come.

"_You know you and I are just alike Sarah. We love being spies because it's what we were born to do. Tell me you don't miss this? Tell me you don't miss the excitement and thrill of the solo mission where you're relying only on your own skills?"_

"_I guess I do. It's been a while since I've felt that way."_

_Mary studied her a moment. "Then leave him now before you both get in too deep and end up hurting each other."_

"_What? I would never leave him. I love him too much."_

"_I thought I'd never leave his father for the job either. You see I realized too late that I could never live anything close to a normal life. I'm a spy Sarah and so are you. I tried doing what you're doing … trying to mix the normal life with the spy life, but I missed the missions and the excitement so one day I left and never came back."_

"_But that's you not me."_

"_If I left the man I loved, married and had two children with for the excitement of the job what makes you think you want do the same thing? Don't hurt him or yourself by dragging out what we both know is eventually going to happen. You see Chuck is to you what Stephen was to me. Someone to love in hope that maybe you could change, but I couldn't and neither can you. Just be honest with yourself."_

The next time she felt the adrenaline rush was during a seduction mission. It really wasn't a difficult one and she felt the power once again of what it felt like to have total control of a strange man and even though she had him eating out of the palms of her hands she took it further than she had to, but just shy of sleeping with him. The problem was she had forgotten Chuck was watching the whole thing. It leads to another argument between them later on.

She knew she was missing something in her life and it wasn't anything he could do to fill that need. She needed the excitement and adrenaline from a mission now to fill those needs.

She remembers when the reality hit her like clear spring day. Her old team from the days before Bryce had dropped into town and needed her help to take down an old enemy. Except for Carina she hadn't seen the other two women in years.

At first it wasn't a pleasant reunion for her. They teased her for getting soft and falling in love with her asset turned spy, especially a spy they thought was incompetent and it pissed her off. She didn't like looking weak in front of her peers so she took it out on him and told him flatly to butt out.

The mission was dangerous and exciting and it reminded her of how much she missed working with these three women. It was fun up until they were captured and the spy they had called incompetent rescued them.

It apparently was the last straw for him because when she returned he breaks up with her and she can still see his eyes filled with tears as he tells her it's over. She cried for a while, but her tears were soon replaced by relief.

Relief that he did what she couldn't make herself do.

Her first mission after being reassigned was in Columbia. It was a deep cover assignment to infiltrate a drug cartel who was dealing weapons bought from a remnant of Volkoff Industries. Her assignment was to find out who was rebuilding VolKoff Industries.

When she first meets Yuri Volkoff she notices the resemblance right away. The hair wasn't as curly and the eyes weren't as deep brown, but he looked liked he could be Chuck's younger brother. He wasn't nerdy and not nearly as tall as Chuck, but he had a very muscular build instead of a lanky one.

It was obvious Mary Bartowski had more than a working relationship with Alexi Volkoff.

Her orders were simple. Infiltrate and seduce Yuri Volkoff, son of the late Alexi Volcoff using any means necessary. So now here she stands five years after leaving Burbank for what was supposed to be an exciting life of missions and adrenaline rushes only to be assigned as a deep cover agent working, living and sleeping with the new owner of Volkoff Industries. She is broken out of her thoughts when she hears a woman's voice.

"Mrs. Volkoff your husband would like to see you in his study."

She wipes the tears from her face. "Could you see to the children please?"

"Off Course ma'am."

Sarah shoots up out of bed hoping it's been a dream. Her eyes gradually focus and the room is unfamiliar to her. She runs to the window as tears stream down her eyes and she sobs happily when she sees the Los Angeles skyline. She grabs her phone and he answers on the first ring.

"Sarah? Are you ok?"

She smiles and isn't sure of her voice because she can't swallow or breathe. "I'm fine Chuck. I'm so sorry about everything and …" She can't finish the sentence as she falls on the floor. "I miss you so much."

"I'm so sorry to Sarah … for everything I said … I had a bad dream … and ... I just want to hold you right now."

She climbs up off the floor looking for her clothes. "I'm leaving right now and I'll be home in 30 minutes."

"Sarah? Sarah?"

"Yes Chuck."

"Open your hotel room door sweetheart."

"What?"

"I'm outside your hotel room."

She rushes to the door wishing it to be true. Gazing thru the peep hole on the door she sees the familiar face of her Chuck and begins to quickly unfasten the locks before her face even leaves the door.

She pulls the door open and in two quick steps is in his arms with her legs tightly wrapped around his waist as their lips attack each other. Apologies and I love you are mumbled by both between kisses as he carries her into the room kicking the door closed.

They fall onto the bed together neither one letting go of the other as they begin to express their apologies and love physically for the remainder of the night.

There will be no more nightmares tonight.


End file.
